


Starstruck

by sunraysinthesea



Series: Udo [1]
Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies), Maleficent 2: Mistress of Evil
Genre: Dark fey, F/M, Fae/Human - Freeform, I literally went to see the movie just to see him, I'm sorry and you're welcome, There's literally nothing written about this magnificent piece of ass are you kidding, here's something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunraysinthesea/pseuds/sunraysinthesea
Summary: Ever since childhood, you have been dying to meet a Dark Fae. Under not-so-pleasant circumstances, you get to meet one. An exceptionally beautiful one.





	Starstruck

Amongst the whole kingdom, you were one of the few that did not fear Maleficent, knowing the truth behind the legend of the sleeping beauty. 

Growing up with the story of how Maleficent cursed Princess Aurora with a curse that can only be broken by true love's kiss, only for Maleficent to be the one to the break the Princess' curse by giving her the true love's kiss, the true love of a mother. 

Your fondness of this story gradually grew over time, and soon you have found yourself feeling the same fondness for the Mistress of Evil herself. You found yourself wishing to meet her, perhaps even spend time with her --although you were sure she would not take too kindly to that, as your parents made it very clear she did not like humans when telling the story. 

That never dimmed your curiosity nor your desire to know more about her, about her race. The traditions, the culture, the dances, the burials, the clothing, the values. The possibilities were endless. 

So, when you saw an entire sky filled with many different kinds of Dark Fae, to say you were overjoyed would be an understatement. 

So many colours, so many shapes. 

The color of their feathers, the shapes, and lengths of their horns, their clothes. Little details you could make out when they whizzed past you or landed near you. The braids, the war paint, little trinkets on the base of their horns. They were magnificent. 

As much as you wanted to stay around and gaze at the Fair Folk to your heart's content, wartime was not to be taken lightly. The knights apparently do not care for the damage they cause so long as their red dust filled bombs and arrows find their mark. The very people who swore to protect us were endangering us if anything, on their minds only a single thing:

Kill the Fae. And they do. 

You can hear their screams of anguish for their fallen friends, brothers and sisters, one last cry leaving their lips before they turn to dust. You grit your teeth as tears of anger threaten to spill. At that moment, your resolve is set. Help people. Shield the Fae from the dust, tend to wounded civilians, take the frightened children home.

Running through the city, you try to scope out the children separated from their parents amid chaos. Picking up a stray shield on the way both to protect yourself and those around you, you were able to save an unsuspecting Fae from a dust bomb. Your vision went a bit hazy either from the impact or the dust, but the look on their faces was enough of a reward. You shot them a smile before running off to continue your scout. 

A high pitched scream pierced your ears, forcing your thoughts to a halt. Suddenly alert, you whipped your head towards the source of the noise, you see them. The children huddled together in the middle of the road, ...a building about to collapse on them. It was a blur after that. You sprint towards the children with all your might just as a white Fae dives towards the children with an incomprehensible speed, gathering them in his arms and getting them out of the way just in time. 

With you dashing towards them, neither of you had the time to stop. When the two of you collide, it's unexpectedly harsh. Surprisingly, you regain your balance quite quickly, and yet you can't help but keep holding onto him. You both check the children holding onto both you and him out of fear. Once you're certain they are unharmed, you turn to him, words spilling out of your mouth before you could think it through, 

"Thank you! Thank you so much for saving them! Are you all alright? I heard you cry out."

That's when he looks at you, and you can't tell if it's the adrenaline making your blood rush to your cheeks. 

He is the most ethereal thing you have ever seen. 

His pure white hair cascading down his back reminds you of freshly snowed hills, intricate braids neatly woven on the top of his head like a crown. His icy blue eyes reflecting the light, not unlike a clear lake, the black war paint a stark contrast against his pale skin and horns. 

He straightens himself and gives you a soft nod as he pets one of the children's hair. 

"Take them somewhere safe."

Oh. 

Oh, you are so whipped. 

"I will. Um, take care." 

He blesses you with a soft smile before he departs.


End file.
